Hitches are necessary to enable implements such as snow plows and buckets to be attached and detached from prime movers such as road graders, end loaders, heavy duty trucks, and other heavy equipment tractors. It is desirable to attach and detach the implement to the prime mover as quickly as possible, however, prior art hitches generally have required pins or hydraulic systems which must be actuated or placed in position to insure that the implement is securely locked to the prime mover. The additional time required to place the pins in position or to actuate the hydraulic systems is undesirable.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a hitch which enables an operator to quickly attach and detach an implement to a prime mover.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a quick hitch which securely locks the implement to the prime mover without the use of pins or hydraulics.
A still further objective of the present invention is the provision of a quick hitch which easily aligns the implement with the prime mover.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a method for quickly hitching and unhitching an implement to and from a prime mover.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a quick hitch which is durable and safe in use and economic to manufacture.